


Going Public

by HobNobsandTea, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a professional photographer, you are always the first on the set in the morning and the last to leave in the evening introducing you to a wide away of people because of your jobs and clients. </p>
<p>You have been seeing Tom on and off casually for a while when he was home in London in between shooting movies and TV shows. It's been a few months since you've heard from him and were rather surprised to get his call inviting you out to dinner for the evening. </p>
<p>Tom is a Handsome, Kind, Generous and loving man and you adored him, but at the same time are somewhat overwhelmed at his fame and fans and aren't entirely sure how to take it. You know you with have too have to make a choice sooner or later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hob Nobs and Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hob+Nobs+and+Tea).



Scenario: real time/real Tom in London, England

You and Tom have been friends with benefits for some time, when work schedules allow. It's been a few months since you've seen each other even though you've phoned, texted and Skyped. The tension between you two is palpable.

You finally get time together and he invites you out to dinner with some production. You have to dress nice and be on your best behavior. As soon as he picks you up, you realize this is THE date. The date that makes you into more or permanently friend zones you.

You're seated next to Tom at large round table in a fancy restaurant. There's an empty chair between you and the wife of one of the other men. The table has just ordered.

You find yourself not interacting with the other guests so much as starring at Tom. You don’t even realize it as you’re just lost in thought about a great deal of questions you have had pop up since he called you to ask you out without warning, just from the out of the blue. 

“Darling?” Tom says when one of the other guests addressed you and you didn’t respond. 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” You say looking around the table not even sure who it was that was talking to you. “What was the question?” 

“Would you like some wine?” The man sitting closest to you repeats a little astonished you didn’t hear or notice him. 

“Oh yes. Please. Thank you.” You say a little embarrassed. You were a million miles away. You might as well have been watching Tom on screen in one of his movies. Instantly you pick up the glass and take a drink with a smile and nod to let them know you approve of the wine choice. 

Tom smiles and leans a little closer to you, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes. Just a little . . . . um . . .” You pick up your glass taking another drink a bit deeper this time. “Good wine.” You say with a smile. Tom arches a brow noting you were drinking much faster than usual when the appetizers hadn’t even shown up yet.

He can tell you're nervous. But about what? You've been out to dinner several times. Although, this IS the first industry dinner he's invited you to. He reaches over to take your hand. His long fingers lace with yours. You look up at him from where you'd gotten lost in your thoughts once again. His thumb caresses the back of your hand. You smile. Much like his fangirls, this man has ruined you.

Conversation swings to Oscar nominations. Tom squeezes your hand to remind you to be nice.

Of all the topics to be brought up at the table when Tom is sitting right there! The gull of some people, really. Then someone has to take it a step further. “It really is a shame that Only Lovers Left Alive didn’t get nominated for anything. But if there was a little more of a story line to it instead of just a lot of useless trivia, it might have been noticed.” 

“That’s not Tom’s fault.” You say hearing the comment. “He did wonderful with the part he was cast in.” 

“Of course he did.” Another one said, “No one is saying that he didn’t.” 

You point at Tom, “He’s sitting right here. Want to maybe try and not act like he isn’t?” You say defensively.

He squeezes your hand to get your attention. You turn and instantly melt at his pleading eyes. You bring your joined hands to your lips and kiss one of his knuckles. "I'm sorry. I get defensive when it comes to Tom. He knows I don't enjoy the Oscars nor do I put any stock in their opinions when it comes to my movie viewing."

"But your boyfriend," the woman says the word in a questioning tone, "is an actor. How can you have such a negative opinion? It's an honor."

You turn to Tom and look at him to keep from losing your temper, and your chance with this marvelous person.

"The Academy is historic for ignoring fantastic movies and talents. And it's too political." You turn back to her and decide to change the focus off Tom. "Zero Dark Thirty should have won best picture. It was fantastic and well written and directed but because the subject matter was a hot button issue they got ignored."

The conversation picks up the gauntlet. Tom leans in and kisses your ear then softly whispers, "You're amazing."

“Hmm. I’m overly opinionated and it gets worse with alcohol.” You remind him wondering why he brought you with him if he knew this was going to be the topic of discussion for the evening. 

He laughs, “That’s alright. I would be lying if I said I didn’t hold with your opinion now wouldn’t I.” He says softly to you. “Just, keep it civil. Would rather it doesn’t turn into tomorrow’s headline in the Daily Mail, ‘Tom Hiddleston seen leaving restaurant with rabid Wolverine: There were no survivors.’” You give him a look and playfully swat his arm. He just chuckles and fills your glass again. 

Just then the food starts to arrive and they serve the appetizers to each guest before going to prepare the on tray.

The food seems to have killed the Oscar talk and for that, you're thankful. The man on the other side of Tom pipes up, "So how have you managed to keep your relationship with our dear Thomas a secret for so long?" You freeze, mid-chewing. The question had been directed at you. You silently pray to whatever powers that be that Tom will jump in and save you. Nope. The jerk continues right on eating, but you notice him watching you out of the corner of his eye.

You swallow then take a sip of wine. The table seems to be holding its breath. "Well. We haven't kept it a secret. We're good friends-close friends who enjoy spending time together when work allows. I'd like to think were we -to- explore the possibilities beyond friendship, neither of us would keep it a secret. Tumblr would go rabid with rumors and speculation."

The man's wife tilts her head ever just so. "Tumbler? Like a glass?"

Finally, Tom chimes in. "It's blog website. I've only been on there a few times. But apparently, I'm a hot topic of conversation." He sips his wine. "She's correct though. They'd have us secretly married and her pregnant."

"You can't be serious?"

The other wives smirk. They know tumblr. You can tell.

"Serious. But, she is correct. If we were to pursue beyond friendship, I wouldn't hide it." This sounds as if it were directed at you instead of the table. You've suddenly found your wine glass fascinating. And you're appetite has thrown up its hands and walked out in protest.

For some reason, your snarky personality pipes its head up and you take your pen out of your purse sticking it between your teeth as you dig around for something else, “Could we not talk about my personal life in public?” You say doing a perfect imitation of Tom’s Scott Fitzgerald. Everyone chuckles catching the reference and you put your pen back in your purse setting it under the table. 

It was one of your worst fears that public opinion was going to become a wedge between the two of you so you did your best to avoid speaking of it out of turn. Especially since it didn’t seem as though they were talking about relationships in general, just fishing for details about yours and Tom’s. 

“So what’s your next project going to be Tom?” One of the ladies ask. 

“I have a few things on the table I’m looking at right now. Thanks to Marvel and some of the other pieces I’ve been fortunate enough to work on, my name seems to be getting out there. ‘I Saw The Light’ is probably the most challenging role I’ve had to date. Even more so then Henry V for the Hollow Crown.” 

“What about Coriolanus?” Another said. 

“Well, Shakespeare isn’t exactly challenging for me. An absolute pleasure of course, but I realize not everyone feels that way about it.” He says taking another drink of from his glass.

The waiter removes the plates. You circle your fingertips around the rim of your wine glass. Your attention wanders off again. Tom squeezes your thigh.

"Darling?" You blink at him. "Are you alright?"

You realize they were talking to you again. "Yes. No. I don't know." You stand. "Would you excuse me?" Tom stands with you then pulls you off to the side.

"Do you want to go? You've been out of it all evening."

"No." You shake your head. "I'm just gonna go take a breather in the bathroom. I'll be fine."

"Promise?" He tips your chin up to gaze into your face.

"Promise." He nods and kisses your cheek.

You make a beeline for the bathroom. A splash of cool water and a moment of peace and you immediately feel better. The things you do for love. Because yes, you love him. You've known for awhile now. You just didn't want to admit it in case he didn't feel the same.

Your phone vibrates. The display lets you know you have a text from Tom 'T'. 'You ok?'

'Yes?' you respond. 'Coming back?'

You can't help yourself. You brace your heel on the sink and take a picture of the top of your stocking. 'Just fixing something'

He responds. 'Tease. Hurry back, sweetheart'

You sigh and fix the skirt and make sure your hair looks fine. You take a deep breath and rejoin the table.

You look at yourself in the mirror and sigh, “Alright, get your head on right girl.” Usually you flirted back and forth with him mercilessly, but at the same time you really hated the people that you were having dinner with. Just their manner and their nosy questions. 

He didn’t know, and you never would tell him but you had a tendency to surf the very trenches of his fandom on occasion. His fans could be really heartless and mean when it came to anyone he was seeing or might be seeing. You’ve read some interesting stories about yourself that were pure fiction. You were shrugging it off and ignoring it for a while, but some of the stuff was just pure liquid evil hate directed at your head. Maybe it was affecting you more then you realized it was. 

You had to start policing yourself on how much you were drinking. You took almost a whole bottle of wine down yourself and you were a little warm to the touch. Shaking your head you clinch your jaw determined to straighten up for the rest of the evening. But God, the sooner dinner was over and the two of you were alone the better. 

“Would you like another drink?” Tom texts

“ God yes.” You text back. Then you pause and add, “Umm. Make it Virgin please?” 

This was really dumb, why were you texting each other? He was 30 feet away. Shaking your head you head back out returning to the table.

Tom stands as you approach. He pulls out your chair. Before you sit down you stand on your toes and kiss his ear, gliding your hand down his arm. You sit and scoot your chair up. Tom sits. You lay your handon his thigh. 

Conversation swings back to you. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a photographer."

"Oh? For anyone we might know?"

"No. I'm fairly sure you wouldn't know anyone of shot or any where I've been published."

"Are you sure?"

You laugh and shake your head. "I deal mainly in alternative models."

"Have you photographed Tom?"

"Countless times." You turn to look at him. "He lets me man handle him. He's given life to a lot of my crazy beautiful ideas."

One of the wives leans forward. "I'd love to see."

Tom looks at you sheepishly, knowing that some of those shoots are x-rated. You sip your water.

"If it rains tomorrow, I'm actually going to try to convince him to join me on the beach."

The next round of drinks arrive and you pick up the one that Tom ordered for you taking a sip. You pause looking at it. This was not a virgin drink. Your eyes slide to him a second wondering if he hadn’t gotten your second text or he was just unaware of how much you’d had. Not wanting to be rude you take a larger drink setting it down. 

“Which beach is that?” One of the men says jokingly, “Because you know certain activities aren’t allowed on a public beach. You know, if you’re engaging in such activities.” He chuckles as does the rest of the table. Seriously? Did he seriously just say that. 

“Yup. All the time. I’m actually hurting right now.” You say as you pick up your drink and take a sip. Holy hell, did that really just pop out of your mouth? It definitely shut the chuckles right up and seemed to embarrass everyone at the table. Your eyes go wide and you take a much bigger drink, “You know what? I’m not feeling well.” You look at Tom. “Can we go?”

Tom, ever so graceful, comes to the rescue. "She's had a long day and sometimes she likes to shock people. But honestly, you lot set it up perfectly for an inappropriate comment." He stands and offers you his hand. "Thank you for dinner but we must be going."

You take his hand and stand, downing the last of the wine for the ride home. This could be very unpleasant.

He leads you through the restaurant and out into the cool night. "Now that we're away from them, you want to tell me what the hell that was about? I've never seen you act like that. On top of getting so drunk so quickly." He combs his fingers through his hair. "What were you thinking? I work with them. I wanted to show off this amazing woman who I haven't been able to get out of my mind the last month. And instead. It's a fucking train wreck."

“They were fishing! From the moment we sat down and you introduced me, they were fishing, and implying, and inferring.” You sigh and shake your head, “I haven’t seen you in months Tom.” You begin softly rather embarrassed at yourself. “I’m a little paranoid you know? Like you said, social media has us married and me hiding a baby bump.” You furrow your brow and look down at your stomach. There was no way you were hiding anything in this dress. You’ve worked out a LOT for this abdomen to be flat as a board. “They also have me drawn and quartered after being disemboweled.” 

“Who does? My co-workers?” He asks. You look down, there was no way he couldn’t know about the horrid stories and posts about you popping up all over the internet. He sighs and rests his hands on your shoulders, “Darling, they don’t know you. They don’t know me either to be honest.” He shakes his head and takes your hands. “I know it’s been a while, maybe we should have gone out alone first. I had no idea this was upsetting you so much.” 

“It shouldn’t be, I know. I mean I get the whole falling in love with you thing, you’re such a wonderful guy, even for anyone who hasn’t met you. I fell in love with you the first time you asked me out for coffee.” Your eyes go wide realizing you’d just said you loved him. You cover your face wishing your mouth was just wired shut. “Fuck.” You shake your head, “Maybe we should just call it a night.”

"What did you just say?"

Your stomach churns with nervousness and wine."I- I'm really not feeling well, Tom."

"No, darling. Please. Repeat yourself." He cups your face in his hands.

You lick your dry lips. Now, you're not lying. You really don't feel well. A bottle of wine on an empty stomach and your nerves. "I love you." You sigh. "I've loved you from the start. And every day, whether together or apart, made me love you more." You feel shakey. "Baby, I really don't feel well." You've gone pale.

Tom has a split second to react before you're puking on the curb. And then you're crying, ugly humiliated tears. He pulls you up. You've gotten vomit on your favorite heels. And it's in your hair. He shushes, pulling you into his chest. He doesn't give a damn that you smell like soured wine and sick. 

The car arrives and he helps you in. "Let's get you home, sweetheart."

You ride in silence in the car starring out your window in embarrassment. “None of those people were journalists were they?” You say with a sigh leaning your head in your hand against the door. “It’s not going to pop up in bold print somewhere tomorrow, ‘Tom Likes It Rough’.” 

He laughs, “Well I do.” 

“Shhhh.” You shush glancing over at him then up at the driver.

Tom just smiles and takes your hand kissing your knuckles. When you arrive back at his place, you go inside and he locks the door behind you putting down his keys before wrapping his arm around you. He disappears for a moment before coming back with some clean towels and taking your hand again leading you into the bathroom knowing you would want to clean up. “You’ll feel better after you shower.”

Tom turns the water on full blast and hot.

Despite the car ride, you're still a bit shakey. And limp. You don't realize how much vomiting takes out of you until you're trying to undress in heels.

"Here. Let me help you before you fall." Tom kneels down and takes your shoes off one by one. He then reaches up under your dress and rolls your stockings down. He stands to unzips your dress and let's it fall. "I'm happy."

His fingers skim down your arms causing you to shiver. 

"Why's that?" He unsnaps your bra. You allow it fall.

His lips press gently to your throat then you shoulder.

"You love me." Your stomach drops to your toes. His arms circle your waist from behind and pull you back against him. 

He finally notices that you weren't wearing any panties. He groans and rests his forehead against the back of your head.

"I do. Do you?"

"Do I? Love you?" He laughs and spins you around in his arms. "You have to ask? Yes, my darling. I love you." He kisses your nose. "Now get in the shower." He swats your ass and leaves the bathroom.

You stand in the shower your face under the hot water. It was making you feel better, and sobering you up a little bit. You wash your hair, and soap your body up twice before rinsing off. Coming out of the shower, you grab the bathrobe that Tom had brought in after you were in the water and dry off before wrapping it around you. 

Going under the sink you grab your overnight bag that you had started leaving there when you’d been seeing each other regularly and take out your tooth brush and tooth paste, scrubbing out your mouth, your tongue and your teeth. You swish your mouthwash longer then recommended spitting it out. You breathe into your hand testing your breath to make certain your mouth was good and clean. 

Drying off your hair you run your brush through it before twisting it up in a clip. Great. Now you were clean and your head was clearer. Yup, all that stuff you wish wouldn’t have happened, actually happened. You drank to much, you let your mouth run, and you embarrassed Tom. Wonderful. Shaking your head you take out your Loki green lounge pants and your matching spaghetti strap top pulling them on. You put the towels in the hamper and head out of the bathroom to go find Tom.

Somehow, he's folded those impossibly long legs into an overstuffed armchair. He's changed into black sweat pants and didn't bother with a shirt. You lean against the door jam, watching him read over a script. You love it when he wears his reading glasses. They make him look smart. Not that he isn't smart without him but they give them the typical brainy nerd look.

He feels your presence and looks up. "Feel better?"

"Much."

He smiles and drops his legs to the floor. You cross to him and curl up on his lap, resting your head on his shower. "I'm sorry. I was so nervous about dinner that I drank too much."

"I know."

"I didn't want to embarrass or a upset. And look, I've done both." You're not going to cry.

"Yes, well. They sort of aided the situation." He tosses the script onto the coffee table so that he can wrap both arms around you, resting his hands on your hip.

"I'm sorry, baby. Do you forgive me being an idiot?"

"Yes, pet. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. But next time, no drinking. I'm right there and I'll help you through it." He squeezes you awkwardly.

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time. But I'll make sure they know what subjects to avoid so long as you don't take the blasted bait."

You can't stop smiling. You hadn't blown it completely. "Next time."

Snuggling into the warmth of his body, you feel yourself start to drift off to sleep. His large, elegant hand rubs up and down your back. This definitely wasn't the best way or the way you had wanted to spend your first night together after months apart.

Tom rests his hand over your belly knowing your stomach was probably still upset if you had enough to drink so quickly. “No, you can't sleep yet.” He says kissing your head. “Come on, on your feet.” He pats your thigh before helping you to your feet and getting up as well. “You go to sleep dehydrated and you’re going to be a zombie in the morning.” He takes your hand and leads you into the kitchen setting you on one of the bar stools. “I’ll make some peppermint tea.” 

You sit on the chair watching him put the kettle on, “You have peppermint tea? I thought you only drank Earl Gray?” 

He arches a brow, “You’ve really never been in my tea cupboard have you?” Reaching up he opens the door and steps back so you can see. 

“Wow.” You say your eyes wide. “Did the store have any tea left or have to close down that isle until they got another shipment.” He chuckles reaching up getting down the peppermint tea closing the door. “Besides, you never let me make the tea; you’re always darting to the kitchen to make it before I can offer.” You say crossing your arms on the counter resting your head on them. 

He gets two cups down putting them on the counter in front of you before reaching over patting your arms, “I mean it. You go to sleep like that, you’re going to wake up, take a sip of water and be drunk all over again.” 

“You know too much about this.” You mumble into your arms.

In an effort to stay awake, at least until after tea, you open the drawer on the end of the counter. A bottle of nail polish rolls to opening. Drawing your leg up, you brace your foot on the counter. 

"So what script are you reading? Anything good?" The bright coral pink goes on smoothly over the pale beige you'd had on your toes.

"I'm not sure if I'm taking the role. The characters feel empty. And the plot is so vapid."

You finish with one foot and move on to the next. "So why are you reading it then?"

"Luke wanted me to read it. I think he's afraid of me getting too dark."

You look at him open-mouthed. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

He shrugs. "I only agreed to read it. Which in already regretting." You finish your other foot, recap the polish and put it back in the drawer. "Since when is there nail polish in my kitchen?"

You grin, wondering when he was going to comment. "The pool party your friend from the studio threw."

"You mean that's been in there for five months?" You laugh. The kettle whistles.

He fixes the cups of tea passing one over to you. You pout when he doesn’t put milk or sugar in it. “Better if you take it straight for now so you don’t upset your stomach.” You nod and pick up your cup blowing on it before taking a sip. Wow, this peppermint tea WAS good. You could always trust Tom to make an excellent cup of tea. 

“You don’t have any other hang over remedies do you? Nothing scary like making me drink . . . raw eggs in the morning.” You say taking another sip. 

“I’ve heard of that one, but I don’t think it actually works. I get the feeling it was a bunch of guys wanting to torture each other and throwing whatever they could find in a glass to see if they could get the hung over one to drink it.” He sits on the barstool next to you sipping his own tea. “What goes in that one? Raw eggs, Worcestershire sauce and sardines juice?” 

You wrinkle your nose, “Let’s not ponder that one or I’m going to boot again.” You sip the tea again. It really was making your stomach feel better. 

“Boot?” He questions. 

“Yeah, you know boot? Toss my cookies? Regurgitate? Throw up? Vomit?” You say listing off the phrases you knew. 

“That’s a new one, ‘boot’. I never heard that one before. I kind of like it.” He says with a smile. It was one of the things he likes about you, the interesting and laid back way you speak all sorts of slang at random moments. “Are you working tomorrow?” He questions. 

“No, I don’t work again until Friday. I was invited to do a period shoot on a set. Kimberly set it up for me. She showed some of my work to the directors and they liked it enough they want me to do shots for promotional photos.” You say continuing to drink your tea. 

“Really? That’s wonderful. I always thought you had exceptional talent. I was actually thinking it was time I had some new headshots. Would you do some for me?” He asks. 

“Sure!” You say with a smile. “If you’re using them for work we should probably do clothes on though.” You say with a mischievous grin. “Although I think you would get even more work if you just jumped the shark all together.” 

“Yes well, we should probably keep it tasteful darling, these will be going into my portfolio.” He says knowing you were joking. 

“What about you? Are you working tomorrow?” 

“No, I have a few days off myself. I thought maybe we could go somewhere. A drive out to the country maybe? Give us a small holiday away from the world and out of the spotlight?” He had thought about it while you were in the shower, and to be honest it would be nice not to have to share you with the rest of the world for a day or two. “What do you think?” 

“Sounds good.” You say with a smile, “Have to go home and pack a few things first.”

He takes your cup from you and places them both in the sink. Leading you to the bedroom by your hand, he brushes a stray hair from your face. "Be thinking about whether you want to go north or south. Now, get in bed."

"Yes sir." You chuckle and crawl into your side of the bed. He turns off the light and cuddles up to you. Your back is pressed to his front. Your bodies molded together. He unclips your hair then tucks it behind your ear.   
"I love you, my darling." He kisses your ear.

Your heart leaps into your throat. The smile on your face doesn't do the feelings justice. "I love you, my heart." You snuggle back into him. "No funny business, mister. I'm still queasy."

"I had no intention of molesting your person." His fingers comb into your hair them close hard and pull. "But tomorrow night, you'll be punished for your behavior and fucked soundly." You gasp. "Go to sleep, baby."

“Hmm, promises promises.” You say your eyes closed quickly drifting off into sleep. 

The next morning, you open an eye sliding from left to right. Your head was a little fuzzy and you’ve forgotten where you are for a moment. Slowly you sit up and reach up covering your eyes. The curtains are open and even though the light isn’t shining directly on you, it was still incredibly bright. 

Throwing the covers back you put your feet down on the floor and stand up. Oh wow, it felt like jackhammers were hard at work in your head. “Ugh.” You groan. “Serves me right I guess.” You rub your eyes a moment before heading out of the room and heading for the kitchen. You get some water out of the fridge and pour yourself a large glass sipping it. 

Looking around you notice that Tom isn’t there but glancing at the clock you realize he was probably out for his morning run. You take another drink leaning over on the counter as your mind starts to run over the events of the night before. “I am so not even turning on the computer today.” You say to yourself closing your eyes and shaking your head.

You pop a couple ibuprofen and slowly drink more water. The light is almost too bright for you. You pull the curtains shut and crawl back into bed. Leaving the water on the night stand, you throw the covers over your head. You pull his pillow against your chest, breathing in the scent of him. Before long, you're back to sleep.

 

A few hours later, you feel someone staring at you. Opening your eyes you see Tom sitting beside you. There was a pained look on his face as though he needed to tell you something but didn’t know how. “How are you feeling today love?” He questions reaching up and smoothing your hair back from your face. 

“Better. Foolish, but better.” You sit up and reach over picking up your water taking a drink, your mouth and throat felt dryer then the Sahara. You notice he stopped talking again and was just looking at you. “What’s wrong?” 

“Uhhh.” He says falling silent again. “I have a few things packed, and figured we can swing by your place on the way out of town. We should probably get going soon if we want to make it somewhere for the night. You know we can’t really make reservations in advance.” 

“Tom.” You say taking another sip of water before putting the glass back on the beside table. “I have a slight headache, but my eyes work fine. What’s wrong? Are you still mad at me for how I acted last night?” 

“No. God no, I’ve long since moved beyond it. But ugh . . . . well . . .” He punched the button on his phone before showing it to you, “The internet didn’t.” 

You look at the phone a moment before snatching it away starring at the screen in horror. “Oh My God.” He wasn’t in the picture, but you were. Vomiting your guts out in the street. “What . . . the hell . . . . is THIS!” You exclaim. 

“If it makes you feel any better, the majority of the media is calling it stomach flu.” He says. 

“The majority? What are the other ones saying?” He winces slightly looking away not wanting to tell you. 

“Ummm.” He pauses a moment, “morning sickness.” 

You close your eyes and groan flopping back down on the bed pulling the blanket over you and burying your head underneath the pillow. You have every intention of just curling up and dying right there.

Tom curls up next you on top of the blankets. He wraps his arm around you and tugs you closer. You harrumph. "Look, sweetheart, it's not all that bad." You grunt rather unladylike. "At least they're not calling you a drunk."

The blankets muffle you. "There is that." He pulls the blankets down off your face. "So what are we going to do?" The bed moves and you know his chipper ass has jumped to his feet. 

"We are going to do nothing." He pulls the blankets down off you. "You are going to get dressed. And I am going to take you to get breakfast." He emphasized 'we', 'you' and 'I'. He grabs your hands in both of his and pulls you to sit up. You scoot around and he pulls you to your feet.

Your forehead thunks against his chest. "Seriously, baby. What are we going to do?"

"I handled it." He tips your chin up to look into your eyes. They seem to be searching for something. Whatever it is, they find it. He smiles, not the smile that's all over the internet, but the smile he reserves just you.

"God, I love you." You reach up and take his face in your hands. You press a closed mouth kiss to his lips, closing your eyes and enjoying the sweetness of his lips. Whatever the Internet throws at you, you'll endure. He's worth it. Every nasty rumor and lie, every insult and speculation, everything.

You know your breath is probably fierce. "I love you. Now go get ready." You like this bossy side that's come about the last few 12 hours. Without it, you'd probably be a mess.

After breakfast, Tom drives you to your apartment so that you can get what you need for your trip. You quickly get cleaned up and changed throwing what you needed in a bag, and getting your camera equipment to take that along as well. 

Tom is waiting for you in the living room while you’re getting ready surfing on his phone to see if he and Luke’s quick handling of the situation worked and the fuss was dying down. Fame was still new to him, and it was easy to forget sometimes just how famous and popular he had become recently. There were times when it also slipped his mind that it affected the people around him, family and friends. It would be good to get away for a few days. Take you out away from London and all the nonsense so the two of you can be alone. 

Making sure you have everything, you turn your lights off and come out carrying two bags. Tom smiles seeing you enter and stands from the couch. “Ready?” He asks. 

“Yeah.” He walks over taking your bags and heads out to load them in the Jaguar. You lock up your apartment and then head down getting in the car; you’re off on your few days of freedom before having to return to your careers and whatever backlash your severe lack of judgment may have caused. “So do you have some kind of a plan? Or are we just following the road until it dead ends somewhere?” You ask. 

Tom just smiles not answering. It was apparent he had something mapped out in his mind, but he preferred to surprise you.

After settling into the passenger seat, you fasten your seat belt and take out your phone. Missed calls, texts, social media notifications. You turn off your phone then look at him until he finally glances your way.

"Something wrong, love?"

"My phone looks like I'm a goddamn missing person. How, pray tell, did you 'handle it'?"

He shifts in his seats and adjusts his grip on the steering wheel.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to deal with this until we got back."

"Tommy, what did you do?" His face looks visibly pained. He had no resistance when you needled him with 'Tommy'. He only let you do it.

"I tweeted that I was in love, tagged you and denied the morning sickness bullshit."

"Oh." Your head thumps back on the head rest of the seat. You swallowed and glanced out the window.

"I know I should have asked but Luke thought it better to meet it head on." He reaches over and takes your hand. "Are you alright?"

Were you alright? Yes! No! Fuck. This was excellent. It was awful. And you didn't want to think about it anymore.

"It just surprised me." You squeeze his hand then slip yours away. You turn your camera on and adjust the settings. You bring it up to your eye and begin to take pictures of him. 

He laughs. "What are you doing?"

"Scientific research. The wild Tom on migration." He bursts out laughing. He pulls a funny face, sticks out his tongue and air kisses you. And you photograph everything. Mariah Carey 'Beautiful' comes on the radio. You squeal and turn it up. Setting the camera on the floor board. You dance in your seat, belting out the words. He laughs, heading the car out of London and into the countryside.

Tom’s phone started to ring and you reach over turning the radio down so he could hear. “Yeah, Luke. You got it? . . . .” He grins and chuckles shaking his head, “Seriously? That’s not a little obvious?” He laughs, “Text it to me will you? Thanks man.” He hangs up. 

“What was that?” You ask. 

“Well, Jasmine.” He begins glancing at you, “Luke made us reservations at a bed and breakfast about another hour’s drive from here.” 

“Jasmine?” You ask. “That’s the sutio name I get? Jasmine?” Arching a brow you look at him again, “What’s yours? Aladdin? Or are we crossing movies to something like Mufasa?” 

“Strangely, you aren’t too far off.” He says with a grin. 

“Pumbaa? Timon? Scar?” You guess. Apparently none of those were right. “Simba?” 

“There you go.” He says with a smile. 

“Oh Lord.” You say in disbelief covering your face unable to stifle the laugh. “Couldn’t we have gone Shakespeare instead of Disney? I mean this is England, no one would probably blink twice if I was Desdemona and you were Othello.” You pause looking at him, “Okay well maybe not that particular couple.” You shake your head, “So I’m a snotty Arabian princess, and you’re a snotty lion cub prince. Okay, this could work.”

You pluck his phone from his fingers. "Hey." Turning it off, you drop it in the bag.

"No work. No internet. Just you and I." He opens his mouth. "Luke knows how to get a hold of us if there's an emergency."

"You're right. So are you feeling better, darling?"

"Immensely." The storm heads edge the sky. "You do know that if it rains, I'm getting you outside."

"That was part of the plan." You raise your eyebrow. He takes your hand, interlacing your fingers. He lifts them to his lips and kisses the back of your hand then rests your joined hands on his thigh. The two of you fall into comfortable silence.

You must have fallen asleep as the next thing you realize Tom is crouched down on your side of the car with the door open gently waking you. “Darling.”

Wiping the sleep from your eyes you look around finding that the car was parked outside a large but cozy looking cottage. “Where are we?” 

“We’re here. All checked in and everything. Come on. Let’s take our stuff to our room.” You give a sleepy nod rubbing your eyes again before unbuckling and getting out of the car. You get your bags and Tom gets his, heading inside.

Your first inclination is to the put the bags on the bed but Tom has set his on the floor and flopped across the bed face down. You set your bags next to his then kick off your shoes. You climb onto the bed then straddle his back.

"Are you tired, babe?" He makes a muffled sound of agreement. You work your fingers into his shoulders and neck. He turns his face to the side, softly moaning when your fingers massage deep into his tense back.

"God, that feels good." You move down his back, feeling his relax and start to fall asleep.

"Tom?" He doesn't answer. You carefully climb off the bed. Scribbling a note for when he wakes up, you slip your shoes back on and grab your camera. There was an adorable courtyard off the side of the cottage and you wanted to get some shots. He needed his rest. Sometimes, you felt he worked entirely too much but like they say, strike while the iron was hot and right now, Tom's iron was searing. And he loved acting. If he took care of himself and kept the right people with him, he had the staying power to remain a name long into the future. Your only question, were you one of the right people?

Going down to the courtyard, the lighting was perfect. It was nearly dusk and it caused the most beautiful shadows and sun rays on the flowers and other plants. You open your case taking out your camera changing the lens before you slowly begin to move around slowly taking shots of blooming flowers, small lady bugs, and other such things. 

A monarch butterfly lands on one of the large yellow blooming roses and your eyes go wide. You move closer lining up your shot and you take several pictures. It was absolutely perfect. You look around the courtyard thinking it rather lovely. Perhaps tomorrow you could take a few shots of Tom here for his new pictures with all the bright colors. 

You walk over to the stone bench where you set your bag down, and change the lens on your camera again as it was starting to get darker now. You look up the sky seeing the clouds that were threatening rain. They were big, fluffy, and actually had silver linings around the edges. You point your camera towards the beautiful display and take several pictures of the view. 

You do feel much better then you did last night and this morning. It felt like you could breathe out here. However your smile fades as you put your camera down in the bag and reach into your back pocket taking out your phone. You turn it over in your hands before punching the power button. Good God. 43 voicemails? You scroll through the numbers recognizing them as friends and colleagues who no doubt were fully aware of the fiasco. 

Shaking your head you immediately turn the phone off tempted to throw it against a rock and shatter it, but you couldn’t do that. Instead you slip it back into your pocket and picking up your camera again.

Someone clears their throat. You look up in that direction. Tom's leaning on an ivy covered lattice archway. The dimming light hits him perfectly. "Don't move!" You take shots from several angles. His serious face at your shout giving way to a smile as he watches you work.

You back up across the courtyard. "Now. Walk to me."

"As you wish."

You keep shooting until he's right in front of you. You stop and let your camera hang on its strap. "Thomas. Some days, I can't get over how beautiful you are." He rests his hands on your waist. "You take my breath away."

He blushes. "Darling, shouldn't I be saying those things to you?" He leans in and kisses you.

When you part, you draw in a deep breath. "See. You did it again."

"Let's go get dinner." You pack up your lens and lights.

"Aren't we eating here?"

"Not tonight. I have plans for tonight." There he goes being mysterious again.

He had wanted to tell you he loved you in a more romantic situation. And he was damn sure going to try to make this time so amazing you'd forget last night.

 

(Next Chapter --> )


	2. Going Public - Chapter Two

You and Tom finish your meal. He puts everything to the side and draws you into his arms.

"Are you sure to want someone as neurotic as I am?"

"Love. Your neurosis is controlled until you work yourself up. And you're really going to have to work on that."

You snuggle into his chest. "I'll try."

"Well try harder. Because I want you to come with me for Skull Island."

"What?" Your head snaps up.

"I hate spending months away from you. And I want you with me." He suddenly looks unsure and vulnerable. "Will you go?"

You swallow. This is a huge step. You really don't trust yourself to say something that isn't going to fuck it up. So you nod. Nodding is good.

He smiles and transforms his whole face. He draws you into a kiss, slowly leaning you back until your flat on the blankets.

You look up at him, “So we got all the unpleasantness out of the way, and I promise to be on my best behavior and stay on the wagon when we’re out with other people . . . . we’re good?” 

He smiles and gives a nod, “We’re good.” 

You grin and reach up lacing your hands into his hair as he leans down taking a deep kiss from your lips. You are beyond glad to get that whole thing behind you and if he really didn’t hold a grudge, all the better. You continue to kiss as he lays his body over yours, cupping your face with his hand wrapping his other arm underneath and around you. 

“Mmm” He says against your mouth his tongue flicking out over his lips, “So lovely.” He whispered before kissing you a bit more passionately then before. You anxiously return his kisses your hands resting on his shoulders, and then moving slowly down his back.

Tom breaks the kiss to sit up and hurriedly tear his blazer off, tossing it to the side. He takes your mouth again. His eager fingers pull the straps of the bra and the dress down. You wriggle your arms out and he pulls the top of your dress and bra down to expose your breasts.

He breaks the kiss, dropping his hungry lips to take your right nipple. His teeth pinching it just so. He draws on the hard little pebble, flicking it with his tongue. You comb your fingers through his hair, sighing. He moves to your left, tracing the areola with his tongue before covering it with his mouth. His hips grind against yours. He draws a line from your nipple, over your collarbone. A brush of teeth to make you groan. "You taste so sweet, my darling." That deft tongue traces up over your pulse and jaw to penetrate your parted lips. Your fingers close around his hair, tugging none too gently. He groans and works his hips against yours, drawing a whimper. He leans up, both your hands and his tug the shirt loose his pants, fingers working on vest and shirt buttons. Off they go, presumably with the blazer. Your pals slide up his back when he moves back over you. You love the feel of him. His soft skin and those wondrous muscles.

He pushes your dress up to your hips. His fingers curl under the sides of the panties. He pauses. "Are you quite fond of these?"

"Not really." Your chest heaves as you try to catch your breath. He hasn't been this incensed in months. Fuck, you haven't made love in months. He locks eyes with you. With swift jerk, he rips the black lace. Your body shudders at the sound. With one hand, he unbuckles the belt and his pants.

You lean up to kiss him, crushing his mouth with yours. His right hand props him up at your waist. His left roughly parts your dewy lips. He growls at the delicious whimpers you make. You reach into his pants and close your hand around his shaft. Now it's his turn to shudder.

He presses your clit, making you jump. His fingers probe your entrance. You squeeze his cock gently and tug it from the pants that have fallen down off his ass.

He pulls away from you. His voice gruff with need. "Lay back."

You do as your told. He positions himself, gliding his hands down your legs. It takes but a moment for him to put the condom on. He kisses your knee then draws your leg up to give him room.

The sensitive head of his cock presses into you. You arch your back, licking your lips. God he feels so good. Months you've missed him. Aching for him. Phone sex and playing over Skype were nothing to the feel of him.

He pauses. "You are so beautiful. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

You shake your head. "No, love. I'm the luckiest girl in the fucking universe." He chuckles but doesn't move forward. "

Oh, we're not playing a game of just the tip, are we?"

"I never play games, love. And it's never just the tip." He grabs your hips and shoves his considerable length into you in one swift thrust. You scream with pleasure laced in pain. It's always like this the first time after you've been apart. Like your body forgets how much he has to give you.

Thank God he remembered the condoms, because you hadn’t seen him in months, and you honestly weren’t expecting him just to materialize out of the blue. You hadn’t bothered to get your BC pill refilled and you haven’t been on them for two months. But you weren’t thinking about that now, you’ve dreamed of him while he’s been away. The feel of his strong arms around you, the taste of his delicious lips, his hot warm breath on your skin. There was nothing else in the universe to think about, except the beautiful man eager to take you. 

He pauses a moment before he thrusts in a second time even deeper than before, you close your eyes and groan as your head drops back and you lift your hips to meet his. Another few deep purposeful strokes, and finally he fills you completely coming to a stop resting there for a moment to allow you to become accustomed to having all of him inside of your warm hidden depths.

Breathing deeply, he leans down over you smoothing your hair back from your face, as he cradles your head in his hands looking down into your eyes. Your tongue licks over your lips still breathing deeply in anticipation before your eyes open and meet his beautiful shining gaze. At once you lock in a deep passionate kiss. Your tongues touch and dance, your bodies press harder together. You arch your back to press the length of his body inviting him to continue to take you. 

A smile crosses his lips feeling how anxious you were, and he kisses you once more before his long slender fingers seeks out your hands. He wraps his hands around your wrists and presses them down against the ground on either side of you pinning you beneath him as he looks into your eyes and begins to thrust deep within you with long hard but steady strokes, never moving his eyes from yours as he keeps you still holding your wrists a little tighter to the floor while he lies over you.

You wrap your legs around his thighs. Your body shudders with the pleasure radiating from where your bodies are joined. His breath confess rapidly. He wanted to make this last but god, you feel so good and it's been so long. His jaw is set, lips parted. His arms shake with effort to make you feel every inch of him.

You loved and hated when he wouldn't let you look away. Loved it because everything felt so much more intense. Hated it because you felt so open and raw. If you could close your eyes or look away, you could hide how much you wanted and needed him. How much you loved him.

Biting your lip, you threw your head back, pulling on your arms. Your hands clawed the air but he wouldn't let you go. You'd probably be bruised, but it was so worth it.   
Your body tightened around him. His hips stuttered. He let go of your gaze and your wrists. His face buried in your neck, he held onto your shoulder and your knee. His hips rolling, quickening each thrust. You wrapped your arms around his chest, digging your nails into his shoulder blades.

He groans your name by your ear. You close your eyes as they roll back on your head. He made you feel so wonderful. Not just your body but your heart, your soul. You began to shake, pleasure coiling deep in your lower belly. His breath on your neck and ear sending shivers down your body.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Cum for me, love."

Now came the real competition between you. Who could hold out the longest, and who could make the other cum first. Not that it was ever an easy one, it took much more effort and energy neither wanting to be the first to surrender but it couldn’t be helped. Your eyes narrow slightly, and he arches a brow seeing your defiance. He smirks and changes his rhythm to deep hard thrusts, rolling his hips hard against your thighs knowing it was what drove you crazy. 

Oh God, this was cheating. He knew you and your body far too well. Leaning down he pressed his teeth against your shoulder causing your entire body to shudder, as your legs begin to quiver around him. He knows he’s winning, you’re almost at your breaking point. His pulls almost all the way out before he thrusts into you fully, once, then again, then once more. Finally you scream your nails clawing into his back hardly able to breath, He thrusts deep inside you full once more causing you to cry out yet again. 

A grin sweeps his face knowing that he had one feeling the way your body quivered and shook helpless to the pleasure he had just given you. When your body starts to calm and you catch your breath, he begins his deep thrusts again, quickly bringing you back to your peak. You cling to him having no control over your body as it begins to quiver and shake beneath him again. “TOM!!” You cry out hardly able to stand it. 

“That’s my girl.” He says thrusting harder within you still, “Come on darling, let it go.” He whispered in your ear. As if you could stop or resist any longer. This time when your body tenses around him, and begins to shiver he joins thrusting inside your body completely and holding you there as he bursts inside of you holding you tight against him. 

Both of you gasping for air hardly able or form a rational thought. Your bodies writhe together suffering the aftershocks of your vigorous love making. After a few moments he releases your knee and reaches up smoothing the hair back from your face, caressing your cheek as he looks into your eyes. Still slightly glazed over from the pleasure he’d just given you, and that you returned to him in spades.

His thumb caresses your lips which kiss the pad of it. He blinks slowly then leans in to kiss you sweetly. His fingers move to play with your hair. "I love you. So much."

You swallow the sudden lump in your throat. "I love you." He kisses you again, his palm resting on your cheek, fingertips in your hair. He kisses the tip of your nose, the tops of your flushed cheeks, your eyelids, your forehead and both corners of your mouth.

"Keep your eyes closed, sweetheart." He withdraws from your body. You shiver involuntarily. You start to peek. "Ah! I see you. No peeking, cheeky girl." You grin, knowing you're caught. With your eyes closed, you sit up and pull the top of your dress up, removing your bra. You tug your dress down. This vacation looked to be better than you expected. Today and tonight eclipsed last night. You sit cross legged, despite your lack of underwear. Tom was the only one here and he'd already seen your goodies. You feel around for your glass, parched from the moaning and screaming. You'd probably lose your voice by the end of this weekend you two kept this up. You down the wine, letting out a sigh.

Your little happy bubble radiated. He loved you. And you loved him. You couldn't wait to tell your mum even though she followed you both on twitter and had probably heard about the whole mess.

Tom moves up behind you, sitting so your back is against his chest. His long legs stretch out on either side. You feel his arms on either side of you.

"Open."A long black velvet box rests in his hands. You reach out tentatively and take the box. His arms curl around your waist and he buries his face in your hair. "I hope you like it."

You want to glance back at him but the way you're held, it's impossible. You open the box carefully. Sterling silver glints in the fire's glow. An emerald (your favorites and favorite color) tennis bracelet rests in the cream lining. A tiny half heart dangles from the clasp. 

"Oh baby, I love it!" 

"Good!" He takes the box from you and helps you clasp the bracelet. You shake it down to a comfortable resting spot then lift you arm, watching the fire light dance in the jewels.

You grin and lean your head back against his shoulder looking up at him, “You really know how to spoil me don’t you.” He grins and touches your chin to turn your face a bit more towards him and kissed your lips tenderly. 

“mmmm.” He says approving of your taste, as sweet as ever. “I never grow tired of your soft delicious taste of your lips.” He says softly before consuming them again. His fingertips trial down your cheek to your neck then shoulder coming to rest on your breast as he begins to massage you every so sensually. After a moment the kiss parts and he looks down into your eyes. 

This was the girl he adored, that he had dreamt about and longed for these many lonely months. This should have been your first date after the months you were apart, he was realizing that now. Embracing your body tighter back against him he rests his face to your neck rocking you both slightly. Being able to actually hold you instead of just dreaming only to awake to find himself alone was exceptional cruelty. 

Tom sighed and rested his chin to your shoulder speaking gently, “I know that this is going to be difficult for you. Our relationship . . . but I can only hope . . . that perhaps our love is strong enough to survive it.” Your eyes turn downcast having thinking about it as well. “But, we will simply make public appearances, you’ll walk with me on the red carpet and attend premieres with me . . . . and when there is a free moment we’ll steal away to somewhere private, somewhere we can be alone, just the two of us.” He leans closer to your ear and whispers, “I promise you on everything I hold dear, that you will come first” 

“After your career.” You reminded him as that was his main focus right now. He was so good at what he did, everyone wanted him. Not just in film but he had a fanatical fan following that would give him a cat bath from head to toe in an instant. You know you can’t get in the way of that and you wouldn’t want to. 

He smiled and touched her chin pulling her back against giving her a grin before he devoured the taste of your lips once again. “Oh darling.” He whispers leaning you back further in his arms finding your lips again, his hand moving from your breast, sliding down your side coming to rest on your thigh. Continuing to kiss you passionately,

You return his kiss, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. You could kiss him for hours. His hands continued to wander your body. They teased over your thighs, back over your belly and breasts then back down. He'd missed touching you, holding you, kissing you. He intended to do as much of that as he could.

"Care for dessert, sweetheart?"

"Depends on what it is." He reaches over your prone body for the lady covered plate.

He pulls the cover from the plate and your eyes light up. He grins seeing your expression. “Is that . . .” 

“Tiramisu . . . your favorite.” He says leaning down and kissing your nose. 

“You remembered?” You say sitting up with him. 

“Darling, each time you ordered it when you had the opportunity, how could I forget the nearly orgasmic experience you had with each bite. Hmmm?” He asked reaching for the fork taking a small bit and holding it up to your lips feeding it to you. 

“Mmmm.” You say closing your eyes savoring the taste. Tom grins and takes a bite himself, before feeding you another bite. “You like ‘puddings’ too you know.” You say giving him a sly look. “I’ve seen you squirrel away a stack of 8 large chocolate chip cookies from the Kraft services table taking them back to stash in your trailer.”

He grins feeding you another bite, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He says with a wink taking another bite for himself. 

You’re eyes move to the rather large supply of whipped cream that was nearby. It wasn’t a traditional topping for Tiramisu as it was already incredibly sweet and a completely satisfying desert in itself. “What’s that?” You question. 

Tom grins, “Oh, don’t worry. You’ll see.” 

You smile knowing that he could be quite kinky when he wanted to be. He was an incredibly anxious, and giving lover, and did have a tendency to be a bit rough in the heat of passion. But not in a harmful or abusive way, just in a very enthusiastic way. When he wanted you to cum, you were going to cum weather you resisted him or not as was just proven. He was definitely the dominate feature in the bedroom, although every once in a while you got to tie him up and be the one in charge. Sometimes, you were able to make him cum first no matter how he tried to hold back. Who knew that such passionate love making could be so competitive?

“Hey, I left a message for Jade. My friend who does make-up or make-overs depending on what the case may be that helps me out when I do private photo shoots and she is available Friday afternoon. Kimberly has a space we can use with lighting, clothing and props. Did you have any particular theme you wanted for your new headshots or do I just get Carte blanche?” You say softly. 

He smiles, “I trust you darling, you always make me look exceptional.” He says feeding you another bite of the scrumptious treat. “The only rule is that clothing stays on below the waist. I’m a stage and screen actor, not a porn star my love. Especially if you’re going to have others leading a hand.” 

You grin mischievously, “Soooooo, since it’s just you and me tonight . . . when we get back to the room, can I take a few . . . you know, practice shots?” You say wiggling your eye brows suggestively. 

“You know darling, I am fully aware that my being fully naked isn’t really very attractive.” He says seriously. 

You stare at him with a blank look, “Are you completely high?” You say in astonishment, “How could you possibly think you aren’t absolutely beautiful in every way?” 

“I did play rugby darling, I have a various variety of scars all over my person. The only reason they don’t show up on camera is because the make-up department has to basically airbrush me with a vat of cover up.” He said. 

“And shame on them. Because I love your scars.” You reach up touching the scar on his lip and another one on his right air. “And your freckles. Especially the two in your left ear.” You run your hand down his back to his buttock, “Don’t even get me started on this fantastically delicious area.” 

“Oh really?” He said taking one more bite of the desert before putting the fork down, “And what about some of my favorite features on you?” Reaching up he touches your lips, “The beautiful curve of your lips,” He says tracing them with his finger before kissing them, “The way your eyes light up, and your nose wrinkles just slightly when you try to suppress a laugh.” He leans closer kissing your nose. “The slight harry potterish scar that only those of us who get to see you in private get to see.” He leaned up kissing it gently. “How about the way you squirm and shutter when I kiss your wrist here." He picks up your hand turning it palm up and gently places gentle kisses over the extremely sensitive and tender area. It was a strange erogenous zone you weren’t even aware you had until he found it. “Mmm, I think this might be my favorite actually.” He picks up your other hand and kisses and caresses it the same as the other grinning seeing your entire person quiver. He could bring you to orgasm just by manipulating your wrists in just the right way. He was rather proud and delighted by this secret which no one knew about except him. 

You look at him your eyes bright with lust and aroused desire, “You are wicked Mr. Hiddleston.” 

“Oh darling.” He says a very Loki look in his eyes, “We’re just getting started my love.”

Tom stands up, adjusting himself. "I'm going to the bathroom. When I come back, I want you in nothing but your bracelet and those heels." He leans down and kisses your nose. His shoes click off down a hall.

You stand and wriggle out of the dress, tossing it onto the pile of his clothes and yours. You pour yourself a second glass of wine, laying on your stomach on the blankets.

This had to be one of the most romantic nights you'd shared with him. It made up for how big of a disaster last night had been. You sip the wine, staring into the fire.

He silently returns, watching you for a moment. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. This gorgeous woman accepted his fame and all that entailed. You supported him and loved him unconditionally.

He kissed the back of your knee. You cried out, surprised. His lips and tongue caressed up your thigh then moved to the other leg. You start to roll over.

"Nuh-uh." He lays a hand flat on your back, holding you down. Tom kisses and lightly bites your buttocks, paying equal attention to both sides. You squirm and sigh.  
His tongue draws a line up your spine. You moan and bow your back, his hand move up your sides, sliding under you to cup your breasts.

"Your skin is so soft. I love touching you. I've missed it." He leans over you, nuzzling the back of your neck through your hair. "Your hair smells so sweet." He closes his eyes, breathing in deeply.

You set your glass aside, laying your head to the side. His touch makes you sigh. Soothing and arousing at the same time. This had to be heaven.

After several moments of silence Tom arched a brow and raises his head noting your change in breathing. He grins, “Are you sleeping darling?” He asks. Your eyes snap open realizing you had started to drift off. 

“No!” You say quickly raising your head as well. 

Tom can’t help but chuckle wrapping his arms around underneath you, “You were too, you were drifting off to sleep!” He says kissing your cheek as you shake your head. “Yes you were.” 

“Well, good food, good wine, and a Tom blanket. It just doesn’t get any more cozy.” You confess. 

He laughed and leans up turning you over onto your back beneath him before wrapping his arms around underneath you again looking down into your eyes. “Sorry love, you got to sleep last night and well into this morning. We have lost time to make up for.” He says with a grin kissing you gently. You grin and slide your hand into his beautiful hair as you kiss passionately once again letting your tongues touch and dance between each other’s lips.

After a few moments Tom looks down into your eyes stroking your face with his fingertips, “you don’t seem completely comfortable right now love, is everything alright?” Your eyes turn away before you smile and nod. He arches a brow knowing you a bit better then that by now, “You’re still a little worried about our being out in public.” 

“Well I wouldn’t say this is public. If it was I wouldn’t be down to my birthday suit lying beneath you much less engaging in um . . . . vigorous activities?” You say wrinkling your nose at him with a smile. 

“Hmmm.” He says kissing you again, “I wonder if you aren’t forcing yourself to say that because you still feel bad about the other night.” 

“Tom, there is a reason I take pictures. I’m more comfortable behind a camera then in front of one. And you my love,” Reaching up you run your fingers through his hair loving the softness as it caresses your skin, “Make me feel more self conscious about everything I say, everything I do, everything I wear, every way I look when we’re out in public.” You confess. “You are genuinely good and kind man through and through. A lot of people think that it’s fake, and I’ll admit before I met you . . . even I thought it was somewhat put on. But it’s not. It’s real. You really are everything you seem to be.” You narrow your eyes slightly finding yourself rambling, “You know you can tell me to shut up at any point.” 

“And stop you from saying such wonderful things?” He kisses you softly, “Honestly, I love to listen to you talk. I love the sound of your voice, I love the way you speak.” He kisses you again. “You short change yourself so often my darling. You have no idea how truly beautiful you are to me. There were nights I would go back to my hotel room exhausted from a full day of publicity, filming, and signing God knows how many autographs and taking pictures with an ocean of fans, but in the quiet darkness . . . all I could do was lie awake wishing that you were lying beside me. Just so I could hold you in my arms, feel your breath on my skin, taste your lovely lips.” He smiles seeing your eyes shimmer and shine as he speaks. He leans down resting his face to the soft warm nape of your neck, “There was a day or two when we did stunts when I didn’t move fast enough or missed my mark and went back to my trailer in so much pain, all I could think was that the perfect remedy would be a kiss from you.” 

Closing your eyes you wrap your arms tighter around him holding on tight. You had felt so strongly about him for a long time but you never thought he returned the feeling, not really. You always expected to pick up the paper or turn on your computer one day to find that he was seeing someone knew, or had fallen in love, or even engaged. “Oh Tom,” You breathe hugging a little tighter, “I’ll kiss anything that hurts if it makes it feel even a little bit better.” You promise. 

He grins raising his head looking down at you, “I know you will my love. As I will always lavish you with kisses to heal you.” He lowered his head between your breasts placing a tender kiss over your heart before looking into your eyes once more, “Anything that’s in pain.” He promised. 

Usually it was hard to stay in such an intensely romantic moment. You would do anything it took to draw the mood into a lighter one. Just because of how uncomfortable it made you, and how much you were afraid of getting hurt having been used badly in the past. But that problem seemed to be getting less and less when you were with Tom. He was such a hopeless romantic, and always was open with his feelings. He was incredibly empathetic, and so full of love that when he smiled it just seemed to leak from him spreading happiness to everyone around him. 

The two of you begin to kiss again anxiously, in a tender and loving embrace. After a few moments, the passion growing between you, you wrap your thigh around his middle and the two of you shift as you roll over so that he’s on his back beneath you as you straddle his abdomen sitting up straight. His large strong hands resting on your thighs as he gazes up at you with a gleam in his eye and a small smile on his lips. “You are so beautiful.” He says gently admiring such a wondrous view.

His hands moved up your thighs around over your ass. "I love your ass l. It's like a juicy peach. And when you wear those tight jeans, I want to bite it." He squeezes both cheeks and lifts his hips. He's already getting hard again.

You take his lead, roaming your hands down his arms. "I love your arms. The way they hold me. The way they hold you above me."

He grins. This could take awhile. His palms skim up your back, teasing the tips up your spine. You wiggle and sigh. Just like your wrists, he knew your spine was a hard line to your arousal. He groans, feeling your wet center slide over his now hard, fully erect cock.  
His hands glide over your belly then cup your breasts, kneading the luscious minds. "I love your breasts. The soft supple way they form to my hands. The way your nipples respond to my hands and mouth. The way they look in your tops and the tasty lingerie you wear for me." He leans up and kisses the tops of your breasts then each nipple.

He lays back down. You graze your nails down his chest. "I love your chest. Because it holds your your heart. And mine." He draws a breath through currents l clenched teeth. He might know your secret spots but you know his. 

He cups your face and sits up again. "I love everything about you. Your face, your body, your mind, your personality. Everything."

You close the distance between your lips. The tender kiss increases in intensity, leaving you both gasping and grinding against each other. He reaches between you and grips his shaft. He touches you softly, finding you ripe and ready, still sweet and swollen from earlier. You rest your hands on his shoulders. His left hand grips your hip. He guides himself inside you, working his hips until he can go no further.

Your head drops back, pleasure snaking up your spine. His arms wrap around you, pressing your breasts to his chest. His knees bow out. You rock your hips to meet his short thrusts.

His lips trace your neck. "You look so sweet, flushed and gasping."

This was a dream. It had to be. To have such a man hold you and take you with such anxious enthusiasm. You’re hands slide down over his shoulders clutching to his back as your hips continue to match his rhythm. 

Your eyes close and your head drops back as you’re breathing becomes slightly erratic overwrought with the pure pleasure of his body against yours, of his being inside of you. His soft cries and moans of pleasure sending tingles down your spine as your thighs quiver around his hips. 

His movements become a bit harder, and deeper wanting to hear your sounds of pleasure as well. You gasp hardly able to draw a breath as his arms embrace you tightly, he thrusts deeper and harder still. With each movement, you can’t hold back the gasps of pure ecstasy. 

Feeling your body beginning to tense, his hands move over your back then down grasping your hips holding you firmly in place. His eyes open looking up at you, wanting to watch as your body begins to shudder and shake. He continues at a steady pace as you ride out an intense climax that takes your breath away. Your hands clutching to him as you have little or no control over your body’s convulsions. 

When your body starts to calm, his movements begin a bit more vigorously setting your body aflame once again. “Tom!” You gasp holding to him. He grins pressing his teeth to your skin a moment, but never taking his eyes from your face. A few more deep thrusts as you both share a body shaking climax. Both gasping for breath, you continue to cling to each other’s sweat covered bodies. 

After a few moments you open your eyes looking down at him, and smile cupping his beautiful face in your hands. He looks up at you meeting your gaze with his eyes shining. Both of you grin, before you engage in a deep passionate kiss. His arms pulling you tighter against his strong firm body never wanting to let you go again.

Although short, it was a magical two days in the country. It seemed after dinner the first night, you didn’t really wear clothes that much until it was time to get in the car and come back to London. It was heavenly. 

Once you were back, Tom dropped you off at your apartment the returned to his place. After putting your clothes in the wash and your things away you open a bottle of wine and fill your glass setting it beside your computer. You just sit there, starring at it for several moments almost afraid to turn it on. Reaching over you take a sip of wine for courage replacing the glass and turning on the monitor. 

You had hundreds of pictures that you took on your holiday to upload to your hard drive, which was the first thing you did avoiding the internet at all costs. You knew you were going to have to face it sooner or later and sighed clicking on your e-mail box. Your eyes go wide, “Jesus Christ.” You say finding your inbox not only full but bursting. 

Taking another drink of wine you start to scroll through separating e-mails from friends and family and anything that looked like it had to do with work, and then avoiding opening the rest. Your eyes are wide as some of the subject headings were quite clear. “How the hell did these people get my e-mail?” Closing your eyes you sigh, “They got it off my website. Of course they did.” Shaking your head you continue sorting through everything knowing you were going to have to close this account and open a new one. 

A few hours later your phone rings and you answer it, “Kimberly? Hi!”

“Oh Good, I was afraid that you had been captured by rabid fan girls and were being tortured in some nondescript place. How come you haven’t returned my phone calls?” Kim asks. 

“Because I jerked the battery out of my phone the day before yesterday and only put it back in when we got home this morning.” You reply. 

“Ahhh, I see. I can understand that. Then you’ve seen all the gossip and ‘news’ going around about you two then?” 

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen it. I’ve heard it . . . trying really really hard to get over it. Are you and Jade still willing to do his photos tomorrow?” You say hoping that she wasn’t calling to cancel. 

“I have a space set up, and Jade has her makeup kits at the ready. Should we expect anyone else?” She says. 

“No, definitely a closed shoot. Just me, you, Tom and Jade. If anyone else turns up I say we jump in the car, drive until the engine dies, and then finish the photo shoot wherever we stop.” 

Kimberly laughs, “Well I don’t think THAT will be necessary. I tell you woman, when you burst onto the media scene you do it in a big way. Assuming the two of you are going to be arriving together, we’ll expect to meet up with you around 2:30pm tomorrow?” 

“Sounds good. I’ll call Tom and let him know.” You pause a moment, “Thanks Kim. You have no idea how much I appreciate this.”

"This is excellent, Kim. Truly." You look around the room. You'd get his head shots then go to the fun stuff.

Your phone vibrates. Its Tom. "Hey handsome."

"Hey beautiful. I'm almost there. Traffic is a bear."

"No problem. We're still getting props and wardobe."

"Darling"

"We're doing your head shots first then I'm going to have fun playing dress up with you."

"Uh oh."

"Don't worry, baby. Your pants will stay on." His tickled laughter brings a smile to your face. "At least until we get home." His laugh renews.

"I'm pulling into the lot now."

"See you in a few. I love you."

"I love you." Your heart squeezes in your chest. You just can't get over that he loves you.

The lights are all set. Your camera ready to go. Nervous energy had you fidgeting. The door opened.

"Sweetheart?"

"Over here! " He rounds a set piece. You bit your bottom lip. You want so badly for him to love this idea. He'd never let you photograph him officially before. And you were going all out in case he said never again. "So?"

"Is this what I think it is?"

You nod, faintly tasting cooper. Have you ever been this uncertain of a client? No. But he wasn't just a client.

"Hammer horror. Darling, you are so utterly different. I love it." His arms circle your waist. You shyly wrap your arms around his shoulders.

"I was worried you'd hate it."

"Pffft, I don't hate anything about you."  
"  
Quit necking and let's get to work!" Jade bursts through a door in the set. "I need to muck you up so let's make you pretty shall we? Well prettier. God, you're going to let me touch him? You really are. Sit your ass, hot pants." Tom looks at you with wide eyes.

"Has she been drinking?" You stifle a giggle.

"No baby, she's just crazy but I adore her."

The professional photos take no time. He wore his dark blue shirt from High Rise filming. You take shots with and without his leather jacket. Serious, smiling, smoldering, laughing. Head, torso, full body.

Then the fun begins. Kimberly brings in a few costumed extras. Tom's a natural at play acting Christopher Lee's Dracula. Fuck, this man is sexy. It's his portrayal of Peter Cushing's Baron von Frankenstein that blows you away.

Afterward, you thank Kimberly and Jade and the extras. Tom wraps his arm around your waist as you walk. "I can't wait to see the pieces. You're great to work with."  
"I'd love to have you model for me again." You rest your head on his shoulder.  
"Come by the flat after dinner. Bring your camera." You raise an eyebrow. "I'll let you take some shots without the pants." You swallow. "For our private collection." He kisses you soundly, leaving you breathless. You watch him pull away.

Tom is lighting candles having opened a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses. Just then the buzzer of the call box at the front gate rang. He blew out the match putting down the box and walked over pressing the button. 

“You’re late.” He looked at his watch, “12 minutes.” 

“You’re lucky I made it at all, open the damn gate.” You snap. His smile fades hearing the agitation in your voice. 

“Alright darling, one moment.” He punches in the code to open the gate. Taking a cheese tray out of the fridge he sets it on the table with the wine glasses when a knock comes to the door. He hurries over opening it and you push in past him. “What is it? What’s wrong?” He asks closing the door. 

“Ya know, I never realized that a lowly photographer going out with a celebrity would be such a health hazard.” You sigh reaching up pushing the hood of your sweater back taking off your sunglasses before you turn and look at him. His eyes go wide horrified seeing a bruised mark on your face. 

“My God.” He says in horror walking over and cupping your face in his hand, “What happened? Who did this to you?” He touches the dark bruise ever so lightly with his thumb causing you to flinch. 

“I don’t know if four fan girls constitutes a mob, but they were waiting for me by my car when I finished the period set shoot today.” You say with a sigh of frustration slipping your hands in the pocket of your sweater. 

“Oh sweetheart,” He says in horror pulling you closer kissing your forehead before folding you in his arms. “I’m so sorry.” He says hugging you fully against him. “The majority of my fans are so generous, brilliant, kind, and phenomenal. They would applaud that I found someone that makes my heart sing as you do. Makes me so happy just to be near.” 

“Yeah well. There’s a 0.5% that’s making everyone else look bad.” You say still quite rattled by the whole incident. He kisses you again before taking your hands in his. 

“You’ll stay here with me for a few days, we’ll call Luke and I’ll release a statement condemning this . . . unspeakably inappropriate and barbaric behavior. In the meantime I’ll see what can be done about finding you some personal security for when you go out in public so this doesn’t happen again.” He promises genuine regret and sincere concern in his eyes. You look down and nod before he kisses your hands and pulls you into his embrace once more. “I’m sorry darling, I truly am.” He says again not knowing how he could apologize enough. 

“It . . . looks worse than it is.” You say with a sigh, “I’m just being a ‘mewling quim’ at the moment.” 

“Hmmm. Normally I would laugh and be flattered you quoting one of Loki’s lines from the Avengers.” He pulls back and looks at you, “But considering we are both fully aware of what it means, I would be most grateful if you never used that term to refer to yourself again.” He reaches up smoothing your hair back from your eyes tucking it behind your ear. “Yes?” 

You smile a little, “Okay.” You say with a nod. 

“Good. Now, we have a little time before dinner is ready and I think you could use a drink.” He says taking your hand and kissing your knuckles then covering it with his other holding it tight.

   
(Next Chapter -->)


	3. Going Public - Chapter Three

You sit down and Tom hands you a glass and you take a sip. “You always get the best stuff.” You say winking at him. 

“Well, you do seem to have a taste for the sweeter vintages.” He smiles tapping his glass to yours. 

“I thought I was supposed to be on the wagon after that little incident last week.” You pick up a piece of cheese taking a bite. “Now your tempting me every chance you get.” 

“It was a mistake, I get that.” He says kissing your uninjured cheek as he puts his arm around you and you both lean back and cuddle up together on the couch. “Besides, we’re home and not going out again tonight so drink as much as you’d like.” 

Sticking your tongue out at him playfully you take another sip of wine. You notice he’s not say anything and realize he’s starring at the mark on your face. Seeing you catching him he smiles and kisses your head rubbing your back and pulling you against him taking a drink of his wine.

You snuggle up to him. Glancing up, you find him looking down at the spreading, darkening bruise. You begin to get self-conscious. " Baby, please stop looking at it. I Know it's ugly." You look down and away, covering your face with your hair. 

"No, don't do that. " Tom tips your chin up and brushes the hair from your face, ticking it behind your ear. He grabs his phone and takes a picture. You try to turn your head. "Hey! Stop that!" He never raises his voice. Even when you make an ass out of yourself, he never yells at you. This is really bothering him. You sit still, blush creeping up your gave to your hair line and down your throat. He takes several pictures from different angles. "We're going to the police tomorrow. You're calling Kimberly and getting any surveillance tapes. This is unacceptable."

"Thomas, please. Let's not make a big deal about this."

"No!" He takes a deep breath to calm himself. "No. I love my fans but this is taking it too far. We're going to the police tomorrow. You ARE calling Kimberly. I'm calling Luke to get your a bodyguard."

"Baby, please. It was four girls. Four."

"And what about next time? If we do nothing, and take no measures to prevent this from happening again, what will they do next time? " You frown down into your wine glass. Dammit. He was right. He's always right. "Fine. "

"Fine?" He sits on the edge of the couch, body turned to look at you.

"Fine. I'll do what you want. You always know what's best."

It's his turn to frown. You've agreed to quickly and now he's suspicious. "Darling, what's wrong?"

You sigh. "I'm out of my depth here, Tom." You sip your wine brow setting your glass on the table. "Before that first photo shoot, I was a fan. Dreaming of you, fantasizing about you, loving you from afar. Now, I have you. And I have no idea what I'm doing. No idea how to handle this." Tears sting your eyes. Dammit. They fall like acid down your cheeks, hot and painful. "I love you. I just- I don't know what to do, Tom." All the stress over going public and the attack breaks over you.

He pulls you into the circle of his arms, hushing your violent sobs. " Baby. " You bury your head in his chest. "Baby? " The tears soak his shirt as you cling to him. Completely out of your depth, completely in love, completely lost. "Baby, let's just go to bed. We'll deal with this in the morning."

You look up at him. His eyes shine with tears. He hates seeing you like this. This whole situation is fucked up and unacceptable. He pleads you with his eyes. Romantic evening ruined. You nod, just wanting him to hold you. To wrap that warm long body around you and make this all go away.

Getting out your overnight bag you hop into Tom’s shower as he goes to make a few phone calls about what happened today. The warm water felt good on the rest of your body but once you had thoroughly washed you turn off the hot water and just let the ice cold water run over your sore face. 

It’s strange, when you were just a fan who hadn’t even met him yet, you can’t remember ever having the desire to waylay a girlfriend or love interest of his in the parking lot like some kind of thug vigilantly. You were waiting for the news to come that he had become engaged or something when you hadn’t heard from him in so long, but wither you felt hurt, or jealous or whatever emotions there would be, feeling homicidal wasn’t on the list. 

After a few minutes you turn off the water and come out of the shower feeling much better drying off and changing into your lounge pants and spaghetti strap top pajamas. Brushing your hair out thoroughly you twist it up in a clip before washing your face again and brushing your teeth. Putting the dirty laundry in the hamper, you turn off the light and head out into the bedroom where Tom is sitting on the bed having changed into his black lounge pants finishing his last phone call. 

“Better darling?” He asks seeing you looking much better then when you first came in through the door. 

“Much.” You nod walking closer; taking your hand he pulls you to sit in his lap and kisses you deeply but being very mindful of your face. “It’s better.” You say softly, “Looks worse than it is now. Shower helped a lot.” 

“Hmmm.” He said still quite concerned. “Is that the only mark they left?” 

“Yeah well. Elbow in the face,” You say reaching up touching the bruise, “Tends to happen. You played rugby, like your face never caught something.” Touching the scar on his lip that was very hard to see unless you were an obsessive fan or a photographer, or in this case, head over heels in love and couldn’t stop looking at every detail of him when you were together. 

“Why didn’t you call me when this happened?” He questioned. 

“There wasn’t anything you could do, Tom. Security took care of it.” You reassure him. “And going to the police isn’t necessary they were already called and took a statement, and pictures, and all that stuff.” 

“Were they caught?” He questioned. 

“No. But if they are the dumb faction of your fangirls . . . .” Reaching up touching your face again you are pretty certain that’s the case, “Someone probably took a video or a picture and posted it on tumblr or tweeted it.” 

“Would certainly be convenient if the made it that easy.” He says looking at you, “We’ll keep a look out for that.” You give a nod feeling quite exhausted and he kisses you again. “Come on, to bed.” He pats your thigh and you stand moving onto the bed. “Are you in pain? Do you need anything?” 

“Already had the recommended dose for the day.” You crawl up onto your side of the bed and settle in. “You can delete those pictures you took of my face. So you aren’t tempted to stare at them later and soak up the guilt.” 

He gives you a look reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp before curling up with you.

He lays back on the bed, pulling you down with him onto his chest. His heart beats strong in your ear and his breath sounds warm and hollow. His hands roam your back. Millions of thoughts run through your head. If they knew he was at the studio, what else did they know? He lived in a gated community. But you didn't. In fact, you lived in the flat above your studio. And your address was on your website. You sighed, frowning. Fuck me running.

"What? "

"Nothing, love. Just thinking."

"About?"

You look up at him, resting your chin on your hands on his chest. "How did things get so complicated?"

He chuckles. "I often ask myself the same question, darling." He leans up and kisses your forehead. "But we'll work this out. It's just a bump in the road."

"A mighty big bump." Doubt begins to creep in. Were you really ready for all this? For all his fame had to entail.

"Hey. I mean it. We'll work it out." He rolls his bottom lip between his teeth. Like he does when he wants to say something but isn't quite sure how you'll react.

"What?"

"What what?"

"What are you thinking?" You lean up, curling your legs around to sit bestride his waist.

"It's nothing." He shakes his head and rubs your shoulder.

"No, not nothing. You always bite your lip when you're nervous about how I'm going to react."

He sighs, resting his hands on your thighs. "Well. I want you to consider something."

"What. .?" His hands rub up and down your thighs then around to your ass. You love him touching you, but you know he's trying to distract you can change the subject. 

"Thomas?" He closes his eyes, grabbing your hips and pulling you down against him. "Thomas William, answer me."

He sighs and stops his hands, resting then on your waist. "I've been thinking about this for some time. Around the time I started thinking about going public with or relationship." You rest your hands on his chest. He falls quiet again.

You begin to worry and become agitated. "Spill it, mister. Now, you're making me nervous."

"Move in with me."

"Wait. What?"

He sits up and hugs you to him, giving you a squeeze. "Move in with me."  
You slid of his lap, making him release you, and stand. "Until this weekend, I wasn't even sure we had a relationship."

"That's ridiculous. Just because we hadn't spoken or love, doesn't mean we didn't have something." He looks at his lap. "It kind of hurts that you thought that."

Oh for fucks sake. "Thomas, I-" You don't want to sit on the bed but standing feels confrontational, so you sit on the floor. "I really felt like we were just friends, close friends, who enjoyed each other's company and each other's body. I knew I loved you, but I didn't know how you felt. I half expected you to announce a relationship with someone else.

"There was never anyone else. Once I met you." You swallow. Damn him. His sweetness twisted you up. He slides off the bed to sit across from you. "Please just consider it. Consider moving in with me. I want you here. And I'll know you're safe."

You press your fingers to your temples, closing your eyes. You sigh. " I'll consider it." This was more than anything you ever expected. Ever. This whole week had been more than you could process. "Now, can we please go to bed?" You open your eyes. He's on all fours in front of you, his face inches from yours. You swallow slowly. Goddamn, he looked so predatory and gorgeous with the passionate look in his eyes.

You study him for several long moments before smiling a little bit leaning forward and kissing his nose. Then you find his lips and kiss him deeply. He wasn’t expecting that but was pleasantly surprised. Pulling back you look into his eyes. “May it’s time I made a confession to you.” You begin. 

Now he really wasn’t sure what was coming and braced himself for whatever it could be. “What’s that?” 

You stare at him for a moment before looking down, “I’m frustrated that what happened today happened. . . . but I’m not mad at them, because I’ve got no room to talk.” 

He furrows his brow studying you, “I don’t understand?” 

“I have facebook, tumblr, twitter, we heart it, instagram, and Bing automatic search accounts.” You begin nervously, “So I can follow you. Your projects, what you’re doing, new pictures. Stuff like that.” He bites his lip slightly stifling a laugh and suppressing a grin hearing your so called ‘confession’. “I’m just as much an obsessive, creepy, stalker fan as the others are.” You sigh, “Putting myself in that category, and not having heard from you personally for so long, it’s why I thought I didn’t mean anything to you. I know that a lot of rumors fly around social media . . . I mean, I was just as caught up in Tahiti-gate as the next Hiddleston admirer . . . .” 

Tom held up his hand to stop you a moment, “Umm. What is ‘Tahiti-gate’?” He questions. 

“The rumors that just about imploded Tumblr, made half of your most ‘devoted’ fan girls suicidal, and set off several hate blogs created in your honor.” He just stares at you blankly, “When the rumor flew about that you and Jane Arthy were secretly married in Tahiti and pictures were ‘leaked’ to prove said marriage.” 

“Ah. Yes, well I heard about the rumor itself but I wasn’t aware that it had an 11th hour nickname like ‘Tahiti’gate’.” He admitted. 

“You cause ‘gates’ all the time. Trouser-gate, ass-gate, couple other gates that came and went.” You sigh looking at him, “The thing is, I thought for a long time when you didn’t call that I fell from your circle of peers back into the fan girl shark tank.” 

He chuckles slightly sliding closer and wrapping his arm around you resting his chin to your shoulder hugging you tightly, “That’s why you were so nervous the first night I took you out. Why you’ve acted so strangely. Oh darling.” He said with a sigh rubbing your back. “I stay away from social media except for the rare and occasional tweet for the fans. I’m not unaware of the negativity that flows through it. I get updates from my PR department when there are ‘meltdowns’ in the fandom but not too many details and I don’t personally get involved with it.” He pulls back and looks into your eyes, “Peer? You aren’t just my peer darling, you are my heart.” Reaching out he gently places his hand over your heart, “and I know that I’m yours too.” 

You smile a bit, “Of course you are.” You admit. 

He smiles and embraces you tightly against him, “And if you insist on being referred to as a ‘fangirl’ then I think you are officially named my number 1 fan girl.” He leans down next to your ear and whispers, “But don’t be to terribly surprised if I clam the title of your number 1 fan boy.” He says with a grin. Closing your eyes you smile wrapping your arms around him hugging him tight. 

Tom smiles and stands before picking you to up from the floor and laying you down on the bed lying beside you. “Truly darling, ignore it. I can tell you with complete confidence that 95% of the nonsense that is spread about my personal life through any form of media is completely untrue and unfounded. 97%.” You smile and blush feeling somewhat embarrassed and feeling incredibly foolish. “Don’t let it get to you darling. You have something that they don’t.” 

“What?” You ask curiously looking into his eyes. 

He touches your chin raising your face to look at him and he whispers against your lips, “You have me. All of me. For as long as you’ll have me my love.” He breathes.

Your heart clenches. You'd never imagined anything like this. You'd hoped and dreamed but never thought it'd come to fruition. Your lips part and he takes the invitation, kissing you soundly and slowly, taking the breath from your lungs. His lips trail from the corner of your mouth to your ear. "Do you really want to go to bed? Or do you want me to show you how much I love you?" You bite your bottom lip. The day had been an emotional roller-coaster and you wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in his arms. But he knew just where to touch you to make you forget sleep.

You grin against his lips, “Well . . . call me obvious but we’re already in bed aren’t we?” You say with a giggle. He smiles against your lips kissing you again, starting to cup your face in his hand he instantly pulls it back looking down into your eyes.

“Sorry darling.” He said realizing he was touching your injured cheek. 

“I’ll holler if something hurts.” You whisper pulling him back into another deep kiss. Wrapping your thigh around his waist, your bodies turn together as he wraps his arms tight around you holding you against him. After a moment you sit up on his abdomen resting your hands on his chest looking down at him. You rub your body against him, teasing slightly as his hands move to your waist, looking up into your eyes. 

After a moment, you can feel him begin to grow hard against you, and he reaches up sliding his hand into your hair pulling you down into another passionate kiss, his free hand moving down over your back your bodies writhing together in anxious anticipation. 

His hands find the hem of your top and he works it up your back before the kiss breaks long enough for him to pull it off over your head and toss it aside. His hands move to gently caress and massage your breasts before his hand moves up over your shoulder to your neck finding your lips and tasting you once more. Rolling your bodies over each other on the bed again, he lifts his head breathing deeply looking down into your beautiful eyes that seemed to shine even in the darkness. 

Tom places a tender kiss to your lips, as his hand moves down your side finding the waist band of your pajama bottoms and pulling them down over your lips and then off your legs tossing them to the floor as well, then wrapping his arms around you once more, lavishing kisses over your lips, face, and down your neck as your bodies rub against one another, writhing together anxiously.

His breath is hot against your ear. "I don't know why we even bother with pajamas. We always wind up naked." Your hands glide down his bare back, sliding under the waistband of his pants. Fingertips press into his ass. He pulls away and stands up, dropping the pants, before climbing back into bed. "Roll over, pet. On your stomach."  
You do as he says, glancing back over your shoulder. He pulls your hips up, bracing his thighs behind yours. His long fingers touch between your legs lightly, bringing a deep sigh from you. He grins, encouraged. He delves a finger into you then two, working you open. 

You moan louder with each thrust of his fingers. He leans down and runs his tongue up your spine. You shudder, tawning the bed like a cat.

He places the head at your entrance. "Are you ready, love? You feel ready."

 

Tom looks at you and smiles. You look so Beautiful. You smile and say Thank you and you are so gorgeous looking.

You smile feeling and hearing how cautious he was being and paused a moment leaning back on your knees and turning towards him looking into his eyes a moment before kissing him once, and then again. “I’m okay Tom.” You reassure him resting your hand on his chest, “Really. I got worse than this in jr. high.” You motion towards the bruise on your face. 

“Yes, but in Jr. High I was wasn’t the cause of it.” He says reaching up caressing your uninjured cheek. “I don’t want to cause you more pain love. Of any kind.” 

You smile, “I’m not made of glass.” You kiss him again wrapping your arm around his neck as you embrace tightly. “God, I hate that I’ve made you so self conscious with my bitching.” Hugging you tighter he rests his face to your neck a moment before kissing your neck and shoulder before finding your lips and kissing you deeply. With a smile you kiss his nose before turning your back to him, reaching for his hands you wrap his arms around you sliding your hand into his hair as your bodies meld together. Turning your head you kiss again a bit deeper than before. 

The passion between you growing once more, Tom leans you forward back onto your hands, reaching down moving your thighs apart, and grasping your hips. With one hard thrust he fills you completely causing you to moan in approval at the feel of him. Leaning down he kisses your back up to your shoulders leaning down over you as he begins to move deep inside of your quivering anxious body. 

Being with him was heaven, his strong body, his firm touch, his wondrous kisses. Having already been quite worked up he moves a bit deeper and harder inside of you resting his head to your back a moment breathing deeply before he leaned forward a bit more over you bracing his hands beneath you against the bed as he continued his movements with a bit more purpose. 

You can hardly draw a breath as your hips move back meeting his every thrust, your sounds of anxious pleasure mixing with his spurring you both onward. It wasn’t long before his movements became faster and soon with one hard thrust he bursts deep inside of your body as you both cry out in an intense climax. He wraps his arm around your middle resting his cheek to your shoulder holding you tight as your bodies writhe against each other in the aftershocks of shared bliss. 

After a moment he kisses your back and then shoulder reaching up and smoothing his hand through your hair moving it off of your neck placing several gentle kisses to your skin, both of his arms around you embracing you tightly. 

Your body quivers beneath him hardly able to form a thought. After a moment he releases you and withdraws from your still shivering a bit. Gently he rolls you to lie on your back and lays over you wrapping his arms beneath you and cradling your head in his hands as he looks into your eyes. “I love you sweetheart.” He breaths just admiring your beauty in awe of being able to hold you in his arms. “Please,” He breaths as you both close your eyes and he rests his forehead to yours as moment as finally both of you begin to breathe a bit easier. “Please give some thought to moving in with me.” He whispers not wanting to nag or push, but he had been thinking about it for a long time. It may have seemed sudden to you when you went for a period of time without contacting each other, but he had thought of it since before he’d had to leave to film several films and travel the world a bit. 

You reach up running your fingers through his hair; your eyes closed loving the feel of his warm sweat covered bodies over yours as he embraces you. He felt so very wonderful in every way. “It just seems like . . . a complication at a time in your life where you don’t need one.” You admit. 

“Nonsense.” He responds, “The only complication is not having you to hold, to kiss, to be with whenever I want you.” Opening his eyes he looks down at you, “There’s time now before the Skull Island shoot for you to move in. Then when we live to film the movie, we won’t have to worry about anything while we’re gone. We’ll be able to come home together when we return.” He says kissing you before looking down at you again. 

You give a small nod, “I’ll think about it.” You say softly. Tom nods knowing he couldn’t expect you to have an answer so soon. Finding your lips he tastes your luscious kiss again, then again, then once more. Knowing that it had already been a full day for you and you're probably exhausted, he reaches down pulling the covers over the both of you, rolling off to your side slightly as you both settle in for the night. You rest your head to his chest and he wraps his arm around you gently stroking your head quite satisfied, and content now to just hold you. 

Closing your eyes you smile, “Tom.” You whisper, “I love you too.”

You cleared your mind of everything except being in Tom's arms, you went to sleep. Morning comes faster then you wanted it but it is here nothing you can do about it. You start opening your eyes, but only one eye open and the other one is swollen shut. You roll over and find yourself alone in bed. Tom must be out for his morning run. So you grab his pillow and snuggle up with to smell his scent on it. You are laying there with your eyes closed and then you smell Tom's scent even stronger. Then you felt the bed move a little then a soft whisper in your ear "Morning Darling do you want to get all sweaty?" 

"It has to be a quickie because my boyfriend will be back from his run any time." So the next you felt a sweaty body pressed against mine. You moved my leg up in front of your body and he thrust his hard cock in to you. Then he grabbed you hip and pulled you closer so he went deeper in you. Then he pulled out and put you on your knees and grabbed your hips thrusting deep and hard ,with every thrust you moaned and he started going faster you started screaming for more and harder. Fuck me like your #1 Fan girl!. As soon as we came he pulled out and smacked your ass and left.

You get out of bed and went into the bathroom to see your face and eye. You walked in and there is Tom getting out of the shower. He looked at you and said "Oh Baby your eye is swollen." I'm so,so sorry for what happened." He pulls you over to him and wraps his arms around you. "Baby Why are you all sweaty?" With that Loki devilish grin of his. You said "I'm jumping in the shower."

You let the cold water run on to you face and eye it felt so good. You got out of the shower wrapped in a towel and went to the bedroom to get dressed you realized that you don't have no clothes here because it had been awhile since you stayed over. So you went to Tom's dresser and got a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. So you put them on and you went in to the kitchen where Tom had a cup of tea and a steak on a plate.He looked at you and said "Drink some tea" and handed you the plate" and put this on your eye".So you took the steak and placed it on your eye. You sat there and drank your tea with a steak on your face.On you phone looking at stuff and Tom was on his laptop and both at the same time we said "HOLY SHIT!!!!! here it is how stupid can they be." Tom says "Got a name of some kind. What if I comment on the the video."

"I'm suddenly not hungry." You leave your phone on the counter as you finish getting ready. Jade thought you some if her tricks and you were able to cover the bruise and the black eye almost flawlessly. You grab your purse and keys.

"Darling, I think you should stay home from the studio."

"I can't. I have clients." He walks you to the door, handing you your phone. 

"I'll come by for lunch. Your security should be there by this afternoon." He kisses you soundly and watches as you head to your car. He waits until you've driven to gate to open it. And the security guard at the main gate let's you out with a wave and a smile.  
The entire drive you think about Tom's offer. And the video posted online. Your phone hasn't stopped vibrating since you got in the car. Another social media shit storm in less than a week.

You pull into the back of your studio. You arm your alarm on your car. Noticing the back door is ajar you immediately dial the police. You stand by your car and wait for them to arrive. The officers go in to make sure no one is still inside then give you the ok.  
Your heart sinks. Black spray paint on the walls. Your backgrounds have been sliced and props thrown every where. Over half of your equipment has been destroyed. You sink sink into a chair. Why? Why would they do this? You knew why and it made you angry. Your assistant Marian is escorted in by an officer.

"What the fuck happened?"

"Its probably the same girls that tattooed my face. I'm fucking done. I can't even deal right now. Can you call our clients fir the day reschedule?" She nods and hurries of. You survey the damage as the police and crime scene techs do their jobs. There isn't an item in the studio untouched. Nothing stolen except the first shot of Tom that you had framed on the wall. Everything else had been slashed and spray painted. Fuck.

Thank God everything is insured. You get of your insurance company and they sent an agent right out. You loved that picture of him, one thing that is nice you have the negatives. In your safe deposit box at the bank. The insurance agent cut you a check right then and there for everything. Your assistant came back in and said everyone was fine with reschedule for later dates. Everything was good to go said the police officer. He wrote out a report and had you sign it, and told you that you can come down tomorrow and get a copy of the report. You said "Thank You." 

“You told Marian if she wanted to home she could and you would pay her for the day." She said "What are you going to do?" You replied with “clean up the Fuckin mess." She said 

"I will help you clean." So we grabbed the big trash can and started picking everything up and throwing it in the trash can. Marian asked "Have you gone to your apartment?"

“Fuck that, I’m not going to my God Damned apartment. They found my studio, my car, my work place, I don’t even want to see my apartment.” You say with a sigh. “Marian, . . . it’s okay. Just go home, I’ll lock up what’s left of the studio. I’ve got some things to do.” 

Reaching out she puts her hand on your shoulder before hugging you tight. You sigh and hug her back before painting a smile on your face. “Hey, if you need some place to stay, you can come to my apartment. I have a guest room.” She offers. 

“No . . . it’s okay. I have a place to stay.” You sigh. “Go on. Don’t worry you aren’t fired or anything, just . . . a sabbatical.” 

She nods before helping you lock up and then walking with you to your car. Getting in you wave and drive away. Leaning your head in your hand you feel numb. A little in shock. What in the hell was going on? You phone begins to ring and you look at the caller ID seeing it was Tom. With a sigh you answer it, “Aren’t you supposed to be doing pick-up shots today?” 

“Luke just called me. Are you alright?” He questions worriedly. 

“Well . . . . bit in the fucking hole right now, but other than that . . . .” You don’t mean to be snappy but you were a bit in shock. 

“Go back to my house, I’ll meet you there.” He says quickly. 

“No, Tom. You can’t, you have work to do and I . . . .I just need a little time to sort things out. I’m going to a hotel. I’ll call you later tonight, Okay?” You say softly. 

“If you’re going to a hotel let me call Luke to set you up somewhere under an alias so you have privacy.” He says quickly before you hang up. You smile a little that he wants so much to help you and take care of you. “Please.” He says after a moment of silence. 

“Alright.” You say softly. “I’m going to go get something to eat. Like . . . . a 5 gallon bucket of ice cream.” 

“I’ll call Luke right now. We’ll get you set up somewhere and make sure your security is ready and waiting for you too. I don’t think you should go out on your own unescorted anymore love.” He says seriously. 

“Yeah, I’m getting that.” You sigh softly, “Hey.” 

“Yes darling?” He says. 

You pause not really wanting to get into a deep conversation about anything right now but you felt like breaking down in tears. At the same time you weren’t about to do that over the phone and make him feel worse then he already did. “No Disney characters okay? Unless it’s a bad ass villain because I’m feeling absolutely monstrous right now.” 

He chuckles, “Alright darling. Get some lunch and I’ll make sure everything set up. Call you soon with the details.” 

“Alright.” 

“Darling, I love you.” He says gently. 

You smile a little, “I love you too.” The phone hangs up and you toss it aside. Then you pick it up and dial again, “Hi, Jade? I need you and Kimberly to do something for me if you’re willing. You’ve probably heard by now that my studio was ransacked . . . . I’m a little afraid to go to my apartment. Could you guys go and pick up a few things for me? Maybe meet me for lunch? Somewhere with extremely fattening food followed by gallons of booze?”

"Of course, ducky! I'm just about done on set. Meet you at the pub by my house."  
You hang up only for the phone to vibrate. The text from Tom reads "Ravenna. The hotel where you first screamed my name. " He remembered that Snow White was one of your favorites. The tears start but you keep driving. Did he deal with this kind of thing all the time? You felt bad for all the celebrities who ever had to deal with stalkers. You texted Kimberly. 'Grab my taser.' No more fucking around.

You pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and sat in your car, waiting. Waiting for the world to stop. Stop so you could breath.

 

Closing your eyes you collect yourself before taking a breath and getting out of your car going inside. You check in under your alias and they show you to your room. You smile a little finding that they had gotten you quite a lovely and large room. Checking your watch you go into the bathroom and wash your face and hands before grabbing one of the bottled waters and drinking. The day had to get better. Jade and Kimberly weren’t just your colleagues they were your best friends. 

Heading back out you slip the card key in your pocket and go back to your car. Once at the pub you head in and immediately go up to the bar, “Whiskey.” You say quickly holding up 3 fingers. The bartender gives a nod and pours your drink handing you your glass. “Keep ‘em coming until I’m flat on the floor, K?” 

Heading over to a table you sit down sipping your drink putting your phone next to you on the table. You aren’t even checking messages at this point just deleting to free up memory space so you could get the messages that were actually important that you needed. 

“Hey stranger.” A smile sweeps your face as Kimberly and Jade walk in and you stand as they each hug you. “This got a little worse from yesterday didn’t it.” Kimberly says touching your chin. 

“Looks worse then it feels. Can you really see it through the make up?” You say worriedly touching your cheek. 

“Nah, but I know what I’m looking for.” Kimberly admitted. 

The three of you sit down and order your lunch as you finish your first whiskey and hold it up showing the bartender you were ready for a refill. “So,” Jade begins looking at you, “Your apartment seems pretty unmolested. Your mail box was rammed full but your apartment doesn’t look like anyone’s been in it or near it.” 

“Ugh.” You say shaking your head, “My home address wasn’t on my website, but it looks like everything else has pretty much been blown to hell.” 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll get you set up in a new place, in the meantime we’ll just have to keep you doing on sight jobs.” Kimberly says reassuring you. “What does Tom say about all of this?” She questions. 

You sigh softly, “He wants me to move in with him. He asked me last night.” You say as the bartender trades out your glass for a full one. 

“But that’s good isn’t it?” Jade asks. “I mean, he lives in a gated community no one will bother you there. Security is pretty tight at that place.” 

“Yeah but is he asking me because he really wants me to move in with him, or is he asking because I took an elbow in the face and got jumped at my car in the parking lot by the psycho faction of his fans?” You ask resting your hand to your head. 

“Don’t be dumb.” Kimberly says, “He loves you. Any idiot can see when you’re together how he looks at you, when he holds your hand, when he wraps his arm around you.” You look at Kimberly suspiciously, “Yeah honey, everyone else noticed before you did a while ago.” You look at Jade who gives a nod having seen it too. You smile a little sheepishly. “Look, this is a good thing and the timing couldn’t be better. You were due to move into a bigger studio anyway, your business has been expanding and you’ve been recognized more and more for your work in the past year. Your website has been due for a major overhaul and all this is doing is getting us off our collective butts and getting a move on.” 

They serve your food to your table along with some appetizers and you drink a bit more of your whiskey.

After lunch, they take your keys. "No way are you driving."

"You're right fucking gone, ducky. I'll drive you to the hotel." They help you into the car then drive you back and deposit you in the room.

You must have passed out because it's dark and your head is in Tom's lap, his fingers in your hair. His head is leaned back and he's breathing heavily, borderline snoring. Your mouth tastes like the bottle of whiskey you drank. You lay your head back down and fall back asleep.

Then you hear a noise and you are awake, it was just Tom. Then you start thinking what did I do to get a loving man like Tom. Then you pull yourself up on to Tom's lap and curl up and you put your arms around his neck and slowly wraps his arms around you.

Feeling eyes on you, your eyes open and you look around a bit more sober now but dehydrated. Looking up at Tom he’s just looking at you. “How did you . . . . how did I. . . .” You look around a little disoriented. 

“Kimberly and Jade brought you back here. They brought your things with them and poured you onto the couch. I came after we finished filming pick-ups.” Reaching up he runs his fingers through your hair looking at you concerned. Reaching over he picks up a bottle of water that was have gone handing it to you. You take it and drink noticing there are three more empty bottles next to it. You look at him, “I’ve been giving you water since I got here.” 

“Well that would explain why I need to run to the bathroom now wouldn’t it.” You hand him back the water bottle as he helps you to your feet and you scurry into the bathroom. A few minutes later your head is in the sink and your washing your face and brushing the strong whiskey taste out of your mouth and off of your tongue. Coming back out Tom is standing with a fresh cold bottle of water handing it to you. You nod and take it taking a deep drink. Your mouth did feel dry. 

“Honey, I’m getting worried.” He says taking your hand, “Are you going to keep diving into a bottle every time something upsets you? Because I have to say, the last thing I want to do is to drive you to drink.” 

“Tom, you didn’t see what they did to my studio. To all my work, to my equipment. I mean, the insurance company covered everything and paid me, but there is a lot that doesn’t replace.” You wrap your arms around yourself with a sigh, “My favorite picture I took of you, the one I had framed on my wall in the studio? Gone. My assistant, Marian was just as upset. I mean we’ve worked there for years. Then someone just out of the blue goes through and vandalizes, steals, destroys things? I think today of all days some whiskey was warranted.” 

“And I’m not begrudging you that. Not even a little bit. But making yourself sick isn’t going to make all those things go away, and will only make you feel worse.” You sigh giving a nod looking down. He leans forward kissing your cheek wrapping his arm around your waist and pulls you against him in a tight hug as he rests his chin to your shoulder. “We should have prepared better, I should have prepared better before we went public with our relationship.” 

You smile a little bit, “Tom William Hiddleston,” You say pulling back looking up at him, “You are thee British Pollyanna.” He furrows his brow not quite understanding, “You always look for the good in people. You never expect that someone could be such huge jerks, because you have this strange belief that everyone is basically good.” You explain before smiling leaning up and kissing him softly. “And that’s one of the things that made me fall so hard for you.” You whisper causing a grin to sweep his face. He wraps his free hand around your neck pulling you into a deeper kiss before hugging you tight once more. 

After a moment he pulls back and looks into your eyes, “Obviously going out tonight isn’t an option. How about you go take a shower, and I order room service? We’ll watch horrible movies and eat comfort food. Yes?” 

You smile and nod, “Sounds good.” You kiss him again as you embrace once more. Turning you start to head back into the bathroom but stop. “Tom?” You say softly looking down as you turn towards him leaning against the door way. 

“Yes darling?” He pauses to see what you need. 

“Can we . . . well what I mean is . . . would it be okay if we just . . . .forgo sex tonight?” You ask softly hoping he wouldn’t be angry at you. 

He smiles walking back to you, “I understand.” He says kissing your forehead and rubbing your arms. He knows you are feeling incredibly shaky, vulnerable and are no doubt in shock from the events over the course of the past two days. “Kisses, cuddles, and junk food.” You smile and nod. “Go on, into the shower with you.” He says lightly patting your behind. You giggle before going back into the bathroom. 

A while later, you come out clean, showered, changed into your comfortable PJ’s, your wet hair braided up high so it’s off your neck. Washing all the makeup off you notice that the bruise has changed color a bit. The swelling is gone, and it seems it was healing well. 

Coming into the living room your eyes go wide looking around, “Good lord, Thomas!” You exclaim seeing tray after tray of food. “Did you leave any in the kitchen?” 

“Well, I got a little carried away with the desert menu.” He admitted looking around. 

“Can you eat any of this stuff? I thought you were getting ready to do battle with King Kong?” You ask walking over to him. 

“I’ve got a few months. One night of gorging isn’t going to harm anything.” He says with a mischievous wink. Reaching out he draws you against him into his arms looking into your eyes a small smile seeing how much better you look having showered and changed. “Are you feeling any better darling?” 

You smile with a nod, “Yeah. Just a horrible day, that’s all.” He nods and hugs you tight before you both reach for plates and filling them with food.

Both of you settle down onto the couch as Tom turns on the TV, “So what shall it be my love? Something heartwarming and gentle? Or something light and comedic?” 

“How about something with a lot of vigilantism where the bad guys get whomped a good one for being jerks?” He glances as you with a small smirk as he runs through the list, “The Dark Knight?” He questions. 

“Perfect!” He smiles and orders it before you lean back against each other beginning to eat your meal as the movie starts.

You sat there and ate everything on your plate and you went back for seconds. and you brought the pitcher of water and sat it right next to you. You had some hot pipes going on you couldn't get enough water. You looked at Tom and said "I promise that I’m going on the wagon this time." 

" Darling take it slow one step at a time." said Tom.

You finish your second plate of food and you went back to all the trays and you see a bowl of chocolate pudding and whip cream. You put a BIG scoop of whip cream on top of the pudding and go and sit back down next to Tom and he looked at you and said "Are you planning on sharing?" 

"No , I wasn't planning on it." You said with an evil smile. Tom said "You are going to be sick if you eat all that by yourself." So he went over and got a spoon and went to put the spoon in the bowl. You smacked his hand. He gave you a little pushed out bottom lip and said sadly "Baby I want some pudding too". 

You just sat there looking at him all sad. So you got a spoonful and said "Open wide." and feed him the pudding. Looks at you and says "May I have some more Please?" You put some on your lips and leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Oh yes you are so tasty" said Tom He put more on your lips and licked it all off and again, again, again. Next thing you know it was all over you and him.

Giggling, you go into the bathroom and clean yourself up. Tom joins you and does the same. The movie is almost over. You cuddle with him until the end of the movie.

You've been thinking about the alcohol situation. "Come with me." You grab his hand and the card key for the room. Barefoot and in pajamas, the pair of you ride the elevator to the roof. You use your key to get into the rooftop courtyard. "Lay down."

You lay down facing away from him but your head next to his, your bodies making a line. The two of you quietly look at the stars for awhile before he sighs.

"So what are we doing, love?"

"That's you."

"What?"

You point at the myriad of stars. "That's you. You're beautiful and awesome and overwhelming and sometimes how big and wonderful you are makes me feel small and unworthy. You know I don't drink that much but there's been alot of my depth the last week. I'm not going to lose myself in bottle. It just felt like the most legal way to handle things."

He raises his head looking over to you, “Legal way?” He asks curiously. 

You just smile and wrinkle your nose at him slightly, “I have great friends and co-workers that are going to help me get my life back on track.” Rolling towards him you rest your hand to his face looking into his eyes, “I love and am loved by the most handsome wonderful man in the world.” Leaning closer you kiss his lips gently before looking into his eyes again. 

“You still love me then? Even after everything that’s happened this week?” He questioned having been worried that all of this would be too much for you and drive you away. 

Thinking for a moment you smile, “So how soon do you want me to move in with you?” 

His eyes light up as he raises his head looking at you, “Really?” He says in an excited voice, “You’re really going to move in?” You nod and he grins rolling over you and kissing you deeply. “Tomorrow! Tonight even! Right now if you’d like!” 

You can’t help but laugh as he kisses you again and again. Both of you sit up facing each other hugging tight. You had a feeling that this was just the beginning of an interesting chapter in your life, but at least you had a wonderful person to share the adventure with. You both just sit together in a tight embrace, cherishing each other. Thankful, happy, anxious, nervous, but it was all wonderful. Who knew what tomorrow was going to bring, but the important thing is, you are together. 

 

~The End~


End file.
